Lullaby
by Silverblind
Summary: AU. Ganondorf's is Zelda's older sister fiancé. But when she seduces him and becomes pregnant with his child, what will happen? Songfic. Zelda made a bit OOC for the good of the story. -COMPLETE-
1. Disaster

**Summary: AU. Ganondorf's is Zelda's older sister fiancé. When the younger princess seduces him and becomes pregnant with his child, what will happen? 2-shots. Maybe 3. Zelda made OOC for the good of the story.**

**I made Zelda OOC to fit the story. If that irks you, you know where the little "X" is. In fact, you could say that I transferred Zelda's personality into her older sister, and made a whole new Zelda.**

**Inspired by the awesome song "Mordred's Lullaby", by Heather Dale, and also by Venom. =)**

**So I'm not really into songfics, and I know some of you DESPISE them, but this crossed my mind and I just HAD TO.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>-WHAT?<p>

The stunned and horrified cry echoed throughout the castle. Servants raised their heads and looked at each other worriedly, before tacitly deciding to stay away from whatever was happening. Master Ganondorf was known for his spectacularly fiery temper.

They all congratulated themselves on their decision when a furious roar reached their ears. Whatever was going on, the warlord was not pleased. And nobody wanted to cross his path when he was enraged.  
>Livid, Ganondorf grabbed the young woman's arm and dragged her behind him, ignoring her yelps of protestation. He pushed her inside a small room and slammed the door shut behind his back.<p>

-Tell me I heard wrong, Zelda, he hissed, his fists shaking with barely contained fury.

The princess lifted her chin and folded her arms over her chest in defiance. Her long, golden hair cascaded down to the middle of her back in a torrent of molten gold and her blue eyes shone with displeasure and annoyance.

-I'm afraid you haven't, she snapped. I take it you are not happy?

-Happy? HAPPY? He snarled. You little…

He forced his hands to stay where they were, and not to surround the young princess' swan neck. This woman, no, this girl dared to ask him if he was happy about this whole disaster?

-No, Zelda, I am not happy, the warlord said, his voice dangerously calm as his eyes narrowed. I am not happy that I am about to destroy my marriage for one night with a brat!

His speech had started as a whisper and had finished into a scream. The words hit her like a slap in the face, yet she raised her chin even higher.

-Well, if you didn't like wine so much, nothing would have happened! She snarled. NOTHING!

He snorted.

-Must I remind you who started all of this? Ganondorf asked, mirroring her stance.

She huffed and didn't answer, still staring defiantly right into his eyes with a pout. "Just like the child she is", he thought bitterly. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling the dull throbbing of a headache beginning to thump inside his skull.

-Now, let's not cry over spilled milk, shall we? He said. How are you planning to get rid of it?

She stayed silent for a while, as if gathering the strength to tell him what she had planned, and her expression softened. For the first time since Ganondorf knew her, she averted her eyes. When she spoke again, he expected everything but that.

-I will keep it, she whispered.

-._

-Zelda, as much as it saddens me, you know what the consequence is for that sort of things.

Stoyoa stared at her younger sister with sadness and, maybe, a hint of envy. Sitting next to her, Ganondorf gazed at the young princess with a somewhat satisfied but somber smile. Zelda gasped.

-Stoyoa, you can't do this to me! She whimpered pathetically. I am your sister!

"Little comedian", the warlord spat internally, if with a slight admiration. He had known Zelda long enough to know her soul was cold as ice and her mind, as dark as the night. She had manipulated everyone around her for most of her life, and only someone as calculative as her could see through her guise of perfect princess and sister.

Yes, they were the same, but he wouldn't let her ruin his chance to become the king of Hyrule.  
>Stoyoa shook her head. She stood from her seat, and slowly approached her sobbing sister.<p>

-As the future queen of Hyrule, she started, I cannot allow myself to listen to my heart when it comes to this. As much as I want you to stay, the law is the law, and I cannot change it, even for you.

Tears welled in her eyes, and she squeezed them shut as the fatidic words escaped her lips.

-You will be escorted outside the town by dusk.

Ganondorf's saw Zelda's eyes widen. For the first time in her life, thing were slipping out of her control. He couldn't help a small smirk. He knew what was coming now, and also knew how it would end.

-Wait! The younger princess squealed as her sister sat back in her armchair. You don't know who the father is!

There it went. His grin widened.

-Please, Zelda, don't make this more difficult than it already is, Stoyoa said, resting her forehead in her gloved hand.

-Oh, this is not my intention, dear sister, Zelda said as a fierce grin crept its way to her lips. But I think you will be quite interested.

-No, Zelda, the other sighed, refusing to look at the younger princess. I don't think I will be.

-Oh, fine then, she retorted with a wave of her hand. Surely your future king will admit it to you one day.

At this, Stoyoa's head snapped up, and for the first time Zelda saw rage shining in her eyes.

-You dare to blame Ganondorf for your sins? She spat as she stood, almost toppling her chair over. How…

Ganondorf stood, placing a soothing hand on his fiancée's shoulder.

-To see you sink so low saddens me, Zelda, he said in a velvety voice. Please, do not make this any harder for your sister and I. We both hope that you find redemption and come back to us someday, cleansed of all those dark thoughts your mind seems to fill your head with. Guards, please lead the princess to her quarters. Let her take what is necessary, and then escort her to the gates.

-NO! Zelda screamed as two men surrounded her. I won't let you do this to me! I am the rightful heir! You will never be a good queen, Stoyoa! The throne should have been MINE!

The soldiers roughly pushed her outside the room. She wasn't a princess anymore after all, merely a disgraced civilian. Ganondorf waited for the door to close behind the two soldiers to embrace his wife, who quietly started to cry, face buried in the crook of his neck.

-We did everything we could, he whispered as a devilish grin stretched his lips. We can only pray that she finds her way now.


	2. Hush

_Hush, child,  
>Darkness will rise from the deep<br>And carry you down into sleep_

She had been chased away from everything she had ever known. She didn't know where to go or how to survive. She had walked for a long time before stumbling upon a small village that had accepted to let her stay for the night. But she had lied, telling the villagers her husband had been killed when they were attacked by monsters on the road. She told them she had barely been able to escape, saving her and her child's life, and that they were her only hope of survival.

_Child,  
>Darkness will rise from the deep<br>And carry you down into sleep_

They had let her settle down and she had helped the women with their chores until her baby was born.

_Guileless son,  
>I'll shape your belief<br>And you'll always know that your father's a thief  
>And you won't understand the cause of your grief<br>But you'll always follow the voices beneath_

It was a little boy and, thankfully, almost no trace of Ganondorf remained in his appearance. Only his eyes were as golden as the blazing sun, but she quickly changed them to blue with a bit of magic she had learned from an old gypsy she had met long ago when she had run away from the castle in her young age.

_Guileless son,  
>Your spirit will hate her<br>My sister who married my lover the traitor  
>And you will expose his puppeteer behavior<br>For you are the proof of how he betrayed her loyalty_

As soon as he was old enough to understand and remember her words, she told him tales of the Hero of old. She whispered to him promises of a grand future, for he was the chosen. She knew he was. He had to be.

_Hush, child,  
>Darkness will rise from the deep<br>And carry you down into sleep  
>Child, Darkness will rise from the deep<br>And carry you down into sleep_

She filled his dreams with visions of a tall, dark man, with fiery hair and golden eyes, portraying him as the Evil that slept inside Hyrule's very core, telling her son he was the only one who could protect the kingdom from a dreadful fate.

_Guileless son,  
>Each day you grow older<br>Each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold  
>For the child of my body, the flesh of my soul<br>Will die in returning the birthright he stole_

The men of the village instructed him in the ways of the sword, and Link, as she had called him, quickly became the best of them, fending off monsters easily and without fear.

_Hush, child  
>The darkness will rise from the deep<br>And carry you down into sleep  
>Child, the darkness will rise from the deep<br>And carry you down into sleep_

And one day, he was gone. A simple note had been left on the table, written in a hasty but confident handwriting.

"I will meet my destiny."

Zelda smiled.

Finally, she would be avenged.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I know that maybe this all didn't make sense, but it was fun to do anyway. Also, had to change some words in the lyrics.<strong>

**This may become a three-shot if you guys are interested, but it won't be longer than that.**

**Please leave a review. =)**


End file.
